Giroro and Nastumi present: I wish I may
by Strophanthus
Summary: When Natsumi wishes on the evening star she gets her wish granted from the most surprising person. Friends can come in all sizes and colors. Rated T just in case my mind wanders that way...
1. Chapter 1

Natsumi wished as hard as she could on the first evening star.

"Oh, how I wish, wish, wish I could get away from it all!"

"Your wish has been heard, and your wish has been granted" said a lackluster voice from behind her.

She turned and saw a pair of gossamer wings. As the light from the wings faded she could see a small figure becoming less hazy until she saw the entire... Frog. There was a small red frog with wings standing in her bedroom. He opened a large book and recited in the same bored, lackluster voice.

"Hi I'm Giroro your fairy god frog. Tell me your problem so I can fix it and leave"

He snapped the book closed with a thud and placed it into a bag at his feet. With a sigh he looked up and before him stood the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His face exploded in a blush as millions of wild fantasies raced through his mind. Flustered, he shook his head to clear it. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"So, uuuhhh, what, uh, w-what did you c-call me for?"

She looked perplexedly down at the frog and thought about it.

"I want to get away" she stated

"Away from what" he asked

"This guy," she answered

He waited for her to continue and when she did it seemed like his dreams were coming true.

"I'm tired of being ignored by the guy I like. So I'm giving up,"

Giroro could have sworn he heard the hallelujah chorus at this point.

"And to celebrate, and to get me away before I change my mind and make a complete fool of myself, I want to go somewhere far away and," she paused mid-sentence.

"This isn't like wishing with genies is it? Where you have to be specific down to the last detail or the whole thing might blow up in your face?"

She turned to Giroro, who was busy watching the way her mouth worked and how she used her hands to speak, rather than listening. Realizing she was now looking at him expectantly, he fumbled to find an answer to the question he hadn't heard. Failing to find a good answer, his brain went on autopilot.

"H-Huh?" He stumbled, feeling his face burn even more red than its original color.

She repeated her question.

"No way!" He said acting affronted, "Those genie guys are total jerks! This system is nowhere near as complex. You get one, well wish I suppose, although since you don't have to say 'I wish' it's more of a desire." Realizing that he was rambling Giroro moved on.

"You get one wish per visit and it's granted no questions asked, although the genie rules do apply in the case of no wishing anything back to life including iPods (Natsumi snickered at this and Giroro faced her with a very serious stare. 'It's all funny,' he said 'until your newly restored music device try's to strangle you with its own headphones' at that Natsumi went silent), wishing for love (there's always one), or wishing someone dead (again there's always, well actually, there's always quite a few). Those are magical no-nos. Very big taboos in the magic user's world." He took a deep breath and continued.

"There is one other thing though," Natsumi quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Your 'godfrog' must accompany you on your wish until fulfilled. In your case, until you say 'I'm ready to go home'."

Natsumi committed these rules to memory, thinking long and hard about her wish.

_What if he's lying_ she thought. _I could be stepping into a trap, I mean genies wouldn't exactly tell you if the wish would have repercussions would they?_ Her conscious answered back with a swift _Nope. Genies lived to mess things up for the people who found them. What if this guy was the same?_ She looked down at the little red frog and watched as he took in his surroundings, looking slightly bewildered.

_Nah_ she thought _he doesn't seem like that kind of guy._ Natsumi couldn't explain but she just inherently trusted this tiny godfrog.

"Alright," Natsumi said determinedly "I want to go to a paradise, where I can relax and not worry about anything"

**Hi there! So what did you think? This is my first chapter of my first story so please, any helpful hints will be welcomed! Anyway, I'm Emmy and I'll be your host on this wander through the inner spaces of my mind. Review PLEASE with pickles on top! Being as this is my first story, one good review and I'll continue! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad you guys liked my story! As my first I wasn't expecting anything! I'm sorry to the people who read and reviewed a while ago…I haven't exactly been on top of my first story. I blame my brain, it put me in a funk. It took lots of coaxing and several shoe horns (as well as your positive feedback) to get me out of the toe of my boot where I was hiding. So! Now that I know where (approximately) I'm going with this story I feel confident! So thank you! All of you! **

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Keroro Gunsou (Sgt. Frog) if I did Natsumi and Giroro would already be working on a way to be together *sigh* **

**And now that I'm done with my nonsense, here's the nonsense you actually came to read:**

Giroro studied Natsumi while she thought very carefully about something. He hoped she couldn't tell he was lying through his little froggy teeth. Technically the godfrog was free of duty until the previous wish was fulfilled but that didn't necessarily mean they had to be with the wisher. In fact most godfrogs enjoyed the time they got off at home since being a godfrog requires lots of time away. He told himself not to worry about the circumstances and to enjoy his time with the lovely girl in front of him.

Giroro resumed his studying of Natsumi but without the thinking. He watched her shift her weight from socked foot to socked foot, watching her legs move effortlessly under her skirt while she paced a small circle figuring out the fine details of her wish, her hips swaying back and forth, watching her arms cross, lending the slim teen an extra cup size to her chest as her slender fingers tapped softly against her luscious lips. How he would love to be that finger...

Get it together Giroro! He thought giving himself a mental smack. This is a pekoponian girl. You are just here to grant a wish same as usual. _But this isn't just another girl_ his romantic side whispered in his brain. _This is the most beautiful warrior goddess you have ever seen._ This was true of course; he would bet she was breathtaking in action.

When Natsumi stopped, Giroro's eyes snapped away from Natsumi to the surrounding room as her piercing gaze drilled holes through him. He hoped she hadn't caught him ogling her, a faint flush gracing his froggy cheeks. He feigned interest in the details of the room, pretending to memorize every inch of it to make it seem like he couldn't care less about this goddess before him.

Finally, after what seemed like years of nervous sweating, thinking she had seen him ogling her, Natsumi spoke.

Alright," she said "I want to go to a paradise where I can relax and not worry about anything"

Giroro could feel the magic building up within before it burst forth and took them both to a tropical island beach. Natsumi gaped at the beautiful scenery surrounding her. If she hadn't have been able to sense this place in every way she would have thought for sure that she was dreaming. But she could feel the warm breeze, hear the rustling of the palm trees and the crashing of the waves, she could smell the salt in the air, and feel the sand squish beneath her feet and between her toes. Just then a wave crashed swallowing her feet in chilly water.

_Yup this is reality_ she thought looking down at her feet in disgust. _Nothing like wet socks_.

**I know, I know, it's not great and it's not very long. I will try to have my next chapter up a whole lot faster. Thanks for reading! See the button there? Yeah that one. If you press it and tell it what you think of the story you get cookies! YAY! Please wait with anticipation for the next chapter! **

**Emmy **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews! They are great motivation! I have to say sorry though, because I posted my third chapter but then realized it was the non-revised version and I had to take it down. So, now onto the story. Sorry for any OOC-ness, I plead the disclaimer clause: I do not own any of the characters I am writing about, therefore I do not intimately know what they would or would not do in the given situation. **

The first thing Natsumi wanted to do was get the wet socks off her feet. She hated the feeling of wet socks, but then again she couldn't think of a single person who would.

_Except __Kululu_. Natsumi tilted her head to the side and thought hard.

_Who __is __Kululu __again__? _she shrugged it off, deciding that the soggy socks were more important at this moment.

Natsumi brought her right foot up to meet her hand. Her finger had just slipped into the band of her sock when her leg wobbled and she nearly took a face plant into the wet sand. She got her balance and again tried: lift, wobble, stumble.

The little red frog behind her flinched with her every try, his arms twitching spastically, ready to catch her should she actually fall.

Lift, wobble, stumble.

Any person in their right mind would have found a place to sit and take off their socks but no, now this was a personal challenge. She was Natsumi for crying out loud! Star of any and all athletic themed events! Why wouldn't her leg let her balance to get her sock off?!

This was it. She was going to get the sock off this time. Natsumi stubbornly held onto her gosh darned foot struggling to get the clinging fabric off as her leg wobbled.

Giroro dove for Natsumi seeing everything in slow motion.

Lift, wobble, splat!

Natsumi landed hard on her back in the wet sand.

A wave crashed right on top of her head soaking her through. Natsumi sat up sputtering. She viciously wiped the salt water out of her eyes and yanked the socks off her feet.

_Stupid__socks__! __Stupid__wave__! __It__must__be__Monday__!_(It wasn't)

Natsumi stood as another wave crashed around her ankles. She took a deep breath and chucked her socks as far as she could, which, being Natsumi, was pretty darn far. The poor socks sailed, sand filled toes first, into the dense brush.

_Who__needs__socks__on__a__beach__anyway__?_

Natsumi walked down the beach, with every step calming the nerves frayed by wet socks.

In a small Natsumi shaped hole, a squashed red frog head stuck out of the sand burbling with every new wave.

The island was everything Natsumi had wished for. The dim rays of the sun warmed her shoulders. A sea salt wind blew drying her soaked clothes as she walked slowly down the shore taking in every detail.

Musical calls came from overhead as brilliant green parrots flew in great flocks trying to catch her attention, but Natsumi's eye was held by the dozens of tropical fish darting in the shallows. Flashes of deep purples and vibrant yellows mixed with various other colors as the tiny fish swam in harmony creating a living collage.

She was so entranced by the ever changing painting that she didn't see the tall figure in front of her until she bumped right into it. Natsumi rubbed her forehead as she looked up at the figure. She gasped.

_Helllloooo __vacation__._

*Time jump: 15 minutes into the past*

Fairy godfrog Giroro had finally extracted himself from the suction of the sand pit Natsumi had left him in. For anyone else that might have been torture but for a newly infatuated godfrog all Giroro could think was _I __broke __the __goddess__'__s __fall__._

**Yeah****, ****with ****your ****face****. **_Shut __up __narrator __you __are __not __welcome __here__! _**Fine****, ****touchy ****touchy****.**

Giroro's love addled brain couldn't handle the immense satisfaction that stemmed from his (unnoticed) heroic actions, causing a short circuit. The sparks in his mind created a small fire of an idea; some might say a stupid one, but an idea nonetheless. He had to get Natsumi to notice him. Not just as a fairy godfrog, but as a man.

_What __use __is __it __to __have __all __this __magic __and __go __unnoticed __to __the __love __of __your __life__?_ Giroro came to the conclusion that it was of no use whatsoever and decided then and there with his short circuited mind that he would do whatever it took to get Natsumi to notice him.

**Do ****you ****smell ****something ****burning****? **_Darn __it __narrator__! __Get __out __of __my __story __you __are __not __needed__! *__catapults __narrator __away__*_

**Thank ****you ****for ****reading****! ****Reviews ****are ****always ****welcome! ****Please****? ****Please ****wait ****in ****anticipation ****for ****the ****next ****chapter****!**


End file.
